


Weekend Recap

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, wynonna would def haveta be pulled off dudes in bar fights let me have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolls skips a night at Shorty's and whoa did he miss out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Recap

    "Really? Sunglasses inside? That's just rude. Look at me, Earp." Dolls stormed in the office, surprised that Wynonna beat him to work this very early, very chilly Monday morning. Placing her coffee in front of her, two milks and a sugar, he tilted up her chin with one hand and swiped her sunglasses off her face with the other; revealing a large purple bruise on and around Wynonna's left eye. "Why did you send me this picture at 2 am?"   
  
    Holding up his phone, Wynonna rolled her eyes, painfully, at the image Dolls was taunting her with.   
  
    "Champ was  _begging_ for it. And in my defense, I was sending that to Waverly and hit send to you by accident. Thanks for texting back.  _And_ he hit first, which I think really shows how I've grown as a person." Sure, the picture of Champ laid out on the floor with a bloody nose didn't look great. But it  _was_ funny. " _Besides_ , I invited you to come supervise beforehand and you wanted to stay in and be a party pooper. So I had to take one to the face. Thanks, partner. Should've _heard_ what the douche was saying. You would've hit him way harder." She mock-punched him in the shoulder and went back to her coffee.  
  
    "Yeah, you're right, at least it wasn't two weeks ago when I had to _pull you off_ that other guy. Even if you were right and he was getting handsy," Dolls conceded. "You  _and_ Champ are both just lucky that text didn't wake me up, let's leave it at that. What did he say?" Dolls had heard a few comments some of the locals made 'under their breath' about Wynonna Earp. Most of the nasty digs didn't ring fair or truthful; one of the reasons he hated small towns. Rumor mills full of bored people didn't make his job easier. He knew Wynonna had a...complicated past with Purgatory, but it was still her home.  
  
    "Eh, usual townie stuff. How I'm a freak. Weird stuff always happens when I'm in town. How Waverly is the pretty Earp."  
  
    "And that really bothered you? Don't go getting all thin-skinned on me, Earp."  
  
    "Nah, he started picking on Waverly. Big sister, you know? He should've known better." Wynonna sucked her teeth for a second, taking a second look at the picture still up on Dolls' phone. "He knows now though. Nicole laughed so hard she actually peed a little bit. Apparently she's had to put him down, too." She shrugged. "And I  _saw_ that you read the text when I sent it, so it must've woken you up, boss."   
  
    "I _saw_   you had it handled." Offering her a grin before he turned back to his paperwork and tucked his phone away. "That guy always kind of bugged me, anyway. Keep your hands up next time, though. Helps fend off the shiners. Can't believe we've still gotta work on headshots, what kind of amateur monster hunter are you? Guess I'm just lucky you didn't shoot the punk. Saves me a _ton_ of paperwork." His hand ghosted over the bruise; it'd be gone in a couple days, he knew. Looked painful, though. 


End file.
